


DAY 22 - "I can't believe I'm saying yes to this"

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [22]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Light had two lovers whom he was secretly dating. However, the two knew each other and revealed that they had a common lover. So they came up with a plan - to have sex with him at the same time.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L/Yagami Light, Beyond Birthday/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 43
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 22 - "I can't believe I'm saying yes to this"

"I can't believe I'm saying yes to this," spoke Light a little nervous, but he didn't say it because he was protesting, he just couldn't believe what he allowed to himself.

"Relax, Light and enjoy." said L and fused their lips into a kiss. Another black-haired man put his hands under his shirt and began touching his warm and smooth skin. Goosebumps appeared on Light's skin from excitement. L started to unbutton his shirt and took it off. At that moment, Beyond started to kiss his belly while L was still kissing his lips, and then he started unbuttoning his pants. He took them off and the brown-haired man was left only in his boxers. L then started to kiss his neck and to play with his hard nipples. 

Light began to moan from the pleasure the two men were giving him. Beyond then started to rub his penis through the material while he circled with his tongue around his navel. 

"Oooh, oh, aaahh..." the excitement intensified every minute. Light gasped and gave himself fully to them.

L then moved his tongue to Light's nipples and licked them in circular motions and Beyond, meanwhile, began kissing his penis through clothing. He smirked and admired Light's reactions.

They provoked him and were making him eager for more.

"Aaahhh... ohh, fuck." Light cursed from sensation when Beyond released his sensitive cock from his boxers, and started to lick it like popsicle. L squeezed both nipples simultaneously and watched Beyond lick Light's throbbing cock.

Light thrust his hips forward, eager that Beyond take him in his mouth. But the man was still playing with him and then he started paying attention to his testicles. L, meanwhile, started undressing and then moved closer again. He fondled Light on his chest and stomach, keeping his eyes on what Beyond was doing.

Then B suddenly straightened up, took the bottle of lube and told Light to bent and lift his legs. Light did so and Beyond came close to his hole and began licking with his tongue. He grabbed both of his legs and lifted them slightly higher for better access. L meanwhile settled over his head so that his penis was in front of Light's face. He lowered himself onto his arms, leaned closer, and Light began to lick his erection. Then he slowly started to take him in his mouth and L accelerated his movements. "Oooh, Light, I love your mouth so much. Aaahhh..." L spoke as he enjoyed that wetness and heat around his cock.

B was fucking his ass with his tongue, and L was fucking his face, moaning. Then Beyond took the lube and started to fuck him with his fingers. When he was sure his lover was well prepared, he undressed and began to penetrate him with his hard cock. L quickly reached his peak. He dropped the load down Light's throat, and after a while he pulled his cock out of man's mouth when Light swallowed everything and went to return a favor. As Beyond penetrated him, L adjusted himself to take Light's cock in his mouth and began to move his head up and down in rhythm with Beyond.

Light enjoyed as never before. He began to scream with pleasure and was nearing climax. He loved sex with both his lovers, but now that they were both fucking him at the same time, it was even better than he could ever have hoped. He realized that their idea was not so bad, after all.


End file.
